powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 7: Ryuu's Marriage!?
is the seventh episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis Ryu becomes pestered by his grandmother to meet a girl for an arranged marriage while Maria sends out a mirror-trapping Dimension Beast. Plot An old woman stumbles about on a train with a hurt back, being ignored by everyone. The woman chides out one, who is reading an issue of Big Comic Spirits, hitting him on the head with her cane demanding he hand over his seat to her. Elsewhere, the Jetman are playing tennis against each other, with Ryu and Kaori playing against Ako and Raita with Gai as referee. Raita keeps missing the ball, allowing for the opposing team to keep taking points, and likewise hitting the old woman on the head. Ryu rushes out to help her, but the old woman easily tosses him aside like nothing. It's only after tossing him that the woman recognizes Ryu, revealing her as his grandmother as she laughs with manic delight and surprising the team. When meeting in private, Ryu finds out that his grandmother had her grandson set up in an arranged marriage, which was the reason she came to meet with him in the first place. She reveals the photo of Ryu's future wife, with the other Jetman spying until she scoots them away. The grandmother reprimands Ryu for hanging out with people like them and as an excuse for Ryu to marry the mystery woman she specifically chose for him; stating that he should marry, settle down and take over the family pickling business. Scared, Ryu develops an accent that the team realizes isn't like his typical cool self. Meanwhile, a boy preening himself in front of a mirror to a heavy metal song suddenly sees something, which creates a spirit-like aura and sucks him inside his own mirror. Odagari hears about the grandmother's decision and Ryu tries to pass her off as old and stubborn, which she sees as a problem. Gai tells Ryu to go through with this and that the girl was a nice catch, which Kaori disagrees with, which Ako interprets as jealousy. Raita figures to just meet the girl, feeling that she'll just hate Ryu and it will just end up with no change to the team. Under that, Ako decides that the whole team should work to ruin the arrangement meeting, but Gai continues to state to not do so for the sake of Ryu's happiness, which Raita believes makes Gai sound more reasonable than usual and possibly sick. Ako figures Gai wants Ryu gone, thus why he wants the arrangement to be a success and he'll have Kaori. The team starts fighting among each other and their feelings leaving Odagari behind. At the same time, another mirror attack occurs at a department store with a woman sucked inside. The Dimensional Beast, Mirror Dimension, is revealed by Maria as a means to capture humans seeing them as weak to mirrors due to their own vanity and their desire to hide their own ugliness. By looking in a mirror controlled by Mirror Dimension, they fall into the mirror becoming eternally trapped within. Later, the marriage arrangement meeting occurs at the Movenpick European restaurant where Ryu meets the girl from the photo, Emiko Sagara. His grandmother believes they're a perfect couple immediately while Ryu feels awkward from the encounter. Raita suddenly appears in the restaurant dressed as a loan shark trying to get money back from Ryu to ruin his reputation, wanting 10 million yen in full immediately. Ryu tries to plead for forgiveness but Raita tries to shake the money out of him, shocking his grandmother and Emiko. Kaori soon appears as a woman Ryu was supposed to marry; making his grandma question what's going on. The two continue to cause a fuss with Kaori yelling about what he sees in Emiko, staring at her with anger. However, the shriek from outside makes all three leave the restaurant abandoning the two of them and confusing them. As they watch, an office woman is sucked within a compact mirror she is holding, making them know Vyram is behind it immediately. A spirit emerges from a nearby window turning into a tendril that strangles Ryu and forces Kaori and Raita to help him out and pulling out Mirror Dimension. Unknowingly, Emiko spies seeing the battle as the creature fires beams at the team and Ryu kicks it to the ground. It appears to be winning until Ako and Gai arrive, causing it to vanish and escape. Later, Ryu's grandmother treats the entire team to Japanese cuisine, with her acknowledging their desire to ruin the arranged marriage meeting. However she admits that when Emiko saw Ryu fight Mirror Dimension, she wants to see him again with Gai acknowledging that things are going well between them. Ryu tries to defend that he's fighting for Earth and doesn't have time for marriage but she tells him that he can't just keep doing such dangerous things with his life. When she asks if he is to ignore an old woman's wishes, Ryu acknowledges and understands what she wants and agrees to the second meeting; with his grandmother claiming they'll keep meeting and their love will grow. Ryu and Emiko ultimately meet at a lake with his grandmother spying, with Emiko revealing she knows he's fighting as a warrior. Emiko reveals there is someone back home that she likes; with her preferring his simple ways and making her wonder if she's doing the right thing with her own life; she only agreed to marry him after seeing Ryu fight against the Vyram with all his might. After Ryu congratulates her, Emiko asks if Kaori was mad with the meeting, believing the two were already a couple. Ryu doesn't quite understand but Emiko states he's thick-headed in not understanding. However before Ryu can comprehend it, the reflection of the water suddenly sucks up Emiko without warning, surprising both Ryu and his grandmother. Mirror Dimension jumps out of the lake and attacks Ryu, with him telling the team to come for him and Odagari calling for them. Maria suddenly appears and Ryu asks for Emiko back, which she states that he can join her in the mirror realm before a Grinam squadron assaults him. He jumps upward but a Grinam shoots him down before Mirror Dimension attempts to capture Ryu again before he's saved by his teammates. But before Jetman can transform, Maria reveals that all of the victims of Mirror Dimension are trapped inside it's body; if they destroy the Dimensional Beast, they will die. In despair, Mirror Dimension fires a beam trying to trap Jetman into the mirror likewise. As Ryu tries to defend a fallen Raita, Maria orders the Dimensional Beast to finish the job; but as it fires, Ryu's grandmother runs right in the way of her grandson and Raita and throws out her own mirror, reflecting the beam back and trapping Maria inside! The grandmother reveals that mirrors are vital for women and that they shouldn't be used for evil. Maria yells at Mirror Dimension to release her, but by doing so, it releases all of it's victims at the same time, forcing them to scatter. Emiko returns to Ryu's grandmother and the two run off as Jetman transform with no further intrusions. The team kicks Mirror Dimension but are reflected back, as are their Bird Blasters. The creature throws out a tendril tossing Raita around until Ryu realizes they need to do a concentrated attack on the mirror. The team uses their wings and jump about, using their Bringer Swords against it before Raita throws a rock shattering the mirror allowing for them to use the Bird Bomber to finish it off. After the Dimension Bug makes Mirror Dimension grow, the team combine into Jet Icarus. After combining and getting hit the team uses the Icarus Magna (a giant hammer) to smash into Mirror Dimension, making it shatter before using the Birdonic Saber to finish it off. Some time later, Ryu gets a letter from Emiko, having happily married the farmer. The team compliment his grandmother and her usage of a mirror to stop Mirror Dimension; even Ryu acknowledges he can't surpass her in how good and powerful she is. Yet when they think he may miss her, his grandmother returns with more arranged marriage choices, making him try to get rid of them as quickly as possible. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Kinuyo: *Woman: *Clerk: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *Pharaoh no You ni *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *'Viewership': 8.3% *The opening slightly changes in this episode, with footage of Jet Icarus' formation during the second half; the scene with the five Jetman and their human counterparts is moved to the first half in place of a shorter version of the initial Jet Machine flight scene. *During an early Mirror Dimension attack on a male victim, the song heard in the background is "Pharaoh no you ni" by Japanese heavy metal band Seikima-II. *Ryuu's comical antics during this episode is a reference to Shirou Gou in Choudenshi Bioman in the episode, Ultimate Canth's Demon Sword where both Red rangers pose as suitors for the woman involved in arranged marriage (Emiko was chosen as Ryuu's fiancee until she reveals to him that she was already getting married to someone else while Akiko convinces Shiro to be her suitor due to her family tradition until the ruse is over.) At the end of the episode, both Red rangers ran away comically from the relatives of the episode (Both Akiko's father Kanemitsu and Ryuu's grandmother Kinuyo respectively). *The man hit on the head by Ryuu's grandmother at the start of the episode is reading an issue of , a major seinen manga published by Shueisha. DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue